


Only Option

by amaresu



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day out can be such a hassle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Option

**Author's Note:**

> Written post-pilot, pre-series.

It was rather unfair George decided. Mitchell was undead and off the blood and yet they still couldn't go anywhere without girls hitting on him. Even when they were sitting next to each other holding hands. Even when Mitchell had been showing a rather disturbing amount of interest in his neck five minutes ago.

The worst part was that Mitchell was so damn polite, despite everything he still managed to have some aspects of his Edwardian heritage cling to him. So rather than making out with his boyfriend at a free music show in the park he had to sit and listen to said boyfriend make polite conversation with a girl. A girl that would not go away.

Annie had shown up several minutes ago with a bucket of pop corn and a beer and had since spent her time laughing behind the stupid girl's back. Every time the girl touched Mitchell he had to fight the urge to bite her. An urge that was getting a bit unmanageable as she hadn't taken her hand off his arm for a good minute now.

Upending Annie's drink over her head really was the only option. It was that or rip her throat out.


End file.
